They Took Her From Me
by Morgan Le Fay of Avalon
Summary: An extra little piece containing Ron's thoughts from my story Forgotten Heart. Ron/?


They Took Her From Me

AN: A short little angst piece about Ron's thoughts.From my story Forgotten Heart.

They Took Her From Me

By: Morgan Le Fay of Avalon

I had only just found her.We were only sixteen.I knew it was dangerous for her.Her life was dangerous for her.She had been protected by so many magic spells over the years that she couldn't even remember the first.

She was only a sixth year, but she was in seventh year classes."Just in case," she used to tell me."In case of what?" I would ask, but she would never answer.I didn't know Voldemort was after her.I didn't know that she and Harry were the only two beings in existence that had any chance of fighting him.God, I wish I had.I would have destroyed Scabbers, no, Peter with my own hands if killing him had meant that she wouldn't have to hide anymore.

We had been dating for two months before they preformed the Fidelus charm.I thought I'd never see her again, until the night she came running.I watched her run faster than most men can fly on a broomstick, into Ginny's room, but Ginny wasn't home.I followed her up the stairs, everyone else was either asleep or sleeping over at Hermione's house in Ginny's case.She was crying and I knew exactly why.I had cried the same way the night they had first taken her from me.She was mourning for the dead, and of course the dead meant her mother.I held her that night.She cried that night.For a long time I'm not even really sure she knew it was me, until I heard her mumbling my name.The scene that passed after that has filled me with so many mixed emotions that I'm not sure I can give anyone a good description of it.

"Ron?" she turned to me.

"Yes, Marie."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything Marie."She turned around that she was facing me, and brought her lips to my ear as if to tell me her greatest secret.

"Make love to me."I nearly jumped at her words.I knew she didn't mean them.She was mourning her mother, the loss of the one person that had encouraged our relationship from the beginning.It would have been cruel of me to say yes to her then.She wasn't ready for it, and in truth neither was I.I was more than willing to wait if it meant that she would someday marry me.Now, I know that's selfish and even a bit pompous to assume that the girl that's been one of your best friends since you were eleven and your girlfriend of three months will someday marry you, but at that time, all I was thinking about was how much she would hate me in the morning if I did that to her.It would have been taking advantage of her in the worst way possible.

"Anything, but that Marie," I pleaded.She kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"Thank God for boys like you Ron Weasley."She laid there in silence for a while longer."Ron will you do me another favor?"

"What Marie?"

"Don't leave me alone."

"I'll never leave you alone, never again," I promised and I meant it.I wasn't ever planning to let her out of my sight for another minute, but what I didn't know. What I couldn't know was that she had already decided what she would do if the Fidelous failed.

Three months later we sat out on the front stoop of the school, and I knew she had something dire to tell me.She was looking quite serious with tears beginning to well in her eyes, and I knew it couldn't be anything good.The last time she had looked at me like that they had decided to try the Fidelus charm.

"Ron, I can't live this way."

"What?Don't worry Marie I won't let Voldemort hurt you."

"Ron I'm not scared for me.I'm scared for you and my family and all of my other friends.You have to understand that while I'm around you're all in danger.You're all targets for Voldemort.He'll kill everyone Ron, even you, and I couldn't bear to watch you die for me.Before we started dating I had made a decision with Dumbledore that if the Fidelus charm didn't work, I would go into hiding under and Amniiuos charm."

"A what?"

"An Amniious charm.It's all really complicated.It will allow me to hide from Voldemort pretty effectively, but it won't put anyone I love in danger.There's only one drawback."

"What is it?"

"I won't emmber any of you.Not until they lift the charm or some type of trauma breaks it, and even then I won't remmber a lot of things until months later."

"You won't remmber me?"

"No, Ron, I won't remmber you."

"There has to be another way," I cried.

"Ron, there is no other way.Just promise me you won't try to stop me and won't let me stop myself when the time comes."

"Marie, I…"

"PROMISE ME!"

"I promise Marie.I promise."We sat there for a while.I just held her and she cried a little.She told me that the charm was going to be preformed in a month, and that she was depending on me to be strong and not let her back out.

That month was the shortest of my life.We went back to Hogwarts for the charm to be done.She said goodbye to everyone.Hugged her father, and kissed Ginny on the cheek.Everyone was crying, except for Marie and I.She was always so strong and I was trying with all my mind to keep my promise.

"Thank you, Ron," she said when she approached me last of all.She kissed me then.It was a kiss that contained every emotion that I had ever felt for her and she had ever felt for me.It was the besst kiss I ever shaired."I love you," she whispered. 

I find it amazing what those three little words can do to a person.I felt like singing or dancing or doing something ridiculous like that, but I didn't.I just smiled.My mind scremed at me to tell her I loved her too, but I didn't.I couldn't.those words scared me.They still do, but I would gladly say them now, knowing that I wouldn't see her again for another three years. 

She smiled back at me and pointed her own wand at her head.It looked like one of those muggle movies where someone kills themselves."_Ammniious!_" she yelled, and then her eyes closed and she slumped to the floor.I caught her and they let me hold her for a fe minutes.

"Goodbye Marie," I whispered to her.I just keep repeating that over and over again as if saying would bring her back, but I wish I had sid something else.I wish I had told her I loved her.I should have said it then, I should have said it before she cast the spell, I should have said it when we first started dateing, I should have said it the day I meet her, but I didn't.I hate myself for not saying it. 

But, I guess this isn't the time for regrets, is it?I just look around me and see all these other couples around.Harry and Hermione, Ginny and, ugh, Malfoy, Percy and Lina, Bill and what's her name, Charlie and Fleur, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, even, my mum and dad.I envy them, all of them.They all have someone to love, even if it isn't the one, but I'm alone, and all because I wasn't man enough to kill a Goddamn rat!


End file.
